


Treasures for Pleasure

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Till and Richard are out shopping one day and end up in the dressing room...





	Treasures for Pleasure

**(Till’s POV)**

 

“Hey Till. What do you think of this?” asked Richard as he picked up a collar off the shelf.

“Red with black spikes huh. Try it on.”

“Ok.”

 

Richard makes a quick adjustment and puts the collar on. I grab a black leash off the hook and connect it to the collar.

 

“Well? How does it look?”

“Looks really sexy. There’s just one problem.”

“What?”

“You’ve got clothes on.”

“Should’ve known that was coming.”

 

Richard smiles and takes the collar off. I can’t put into words how much I love this man. We had just gotten married in America three days ago. We tried to keep it a secret, but Richard accidentally let everything slip in an interview last week so now the whole world knows.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” asked Richard as he dropped the collar and leash into the basket and picked it up.

“Hm? Nothing.”

“Is it because of the interview last week? If so then for the umpteenth time: I’m extremely sorry.”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing. Shit happens.”

“I know but I just can’t help it.”

 

Richard sighs and grabs my hand. He leads me towards the back of the store and into the men’s dressing rooms.

 

“Do we really have to go through this?” I asked as Richard let go of my hand.

“Yes dear. I need to make absolutely sure the costumes fit.”

“Damn!”

 

Richard laughs as he takes the costumes off my arm and gives me the basket. We walk down the aisle and try to look for an empty room. Great… It’s really busy in here and we’re pretty much going to the back.

 

“Any luck so far?”

“No. It’s really busy in- Oh look! The one at the very end is empty. I better claim it before someone else does.”

 

Richard kisses my cheek and quickly rushes into the room. Then he turns around and looks at me.

 

“I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Ok. Hurry up so we can get the hell out of here.”

“Have a little patience you sexy beast,” said Richard as he winked at me.

 

Richard closes the door and locks it. Why must he tease me like this? A few minutes go by. This is getting boring. I should’ve gone in there with him. I can see it now… Richard stripping down very slowly and putting on one of those costumes. Those black leather panties were really sexy. They’re extremely low-cut. I wonder what he’ll look like in them? Damn! Now I have a massive boner. How am I going to get rid of it? I walk up to the door and knock on it.

 

“You almost done in there Richard?”

“I have a couple more outfits to try on.”

 

Hmm… I have an idea. The room next to me is empty. I can pleasure myself in there real quick. I step inside and shut the door. Hm? There’s a space I could crawl under to get to Richard’s room. That gives me a better idea. I get down on my hands and knees and slide the basket across the floor. Then I get down a little lower and crawl to the other side.

 

“Till?! What the fuck are you doing??” whispered Richard as I slowly stood up.

“I’ve got a… a…”

 

Wow! He’s wearing the low-cut leather panties! I can feel myself growing even harder down below. He also happens to be wearing red fingerless gloves and red thigh-high boots with black straps and spikes.

 

“Looks like someone is _extremely_ happy to see me,” whispered Richard as his cheeks started turning pink.

“…”

“What?? Why are you staring at me like that for???”

 

I pick up the basket and set it down on the bench. Then I pull out the collar and hold it out to Richard.

 

“Put it on.”

 

He takes the collar and puts it on. Then I pull the leash out of the basket and connect it to the collar.

 

“Well… How do I look?”

“Amazing. Now come closer to me.”

 

I pull on the leash a little bit. Richard takes a couple steps and wraps his arms around my neck.

 

“Good boy.”

“So how do you want me to help you? By hand? Or my mouth?”

“Hmm…”

 

I let go of the leash and place my hands on his perfect ass. He’s really skilled with his hands and mouth, but I want something more. Maybe I can give him a hint as to what I really want.

 

“So what’s it going to be Till?”

“I want to be inside you.”

“Mouth it is then.”

“Think again sweet Peaches.”

“*Gasp!* Are you serious?! In here??”

“Why not?”  
“You know I can’t stay quiet no matter how hard I try!”

“That’s what the gag is for.”

 

Richard shakes his head and lets go of me. I reach into the basket and pull out a box. I quickly open it up and pull out a gag.

 

“You know we haven’t paid for that yet right?” whispered Richard as I gave him the gag.

“I know. I really don’t care at the moment.”

“You’re so naughty.”

 

He makes some quick adjustments and puts the gag in his mouth. Then he quickly straps it on in the back.

 

“You look so fucking sexy! Now take off those panties,” I whispered as I reached into the basket again.

 

I pull out a bottle of lube and set it on the bench. Richard comes up and grabs my shirt. He pulls it over my head and sets it down.

 

“What are you doing? I told you to take off your-“

 

Richard puts a finger on my lips. He quickly unworks my belt and unsnaps the button. Then he slowly pulls the zipper down.

 

“You’re such a tease Richard.”

 

Richard winks at me and backs up a couple steps. Then he turns around and slowly pulls his panties down.

 

“Why must you taunt me?”

 

Richard steps out of his panties and turns around. Then he pulls the gag out of his mouth.

 

“Because I can.”

“I didn’t tell you to pull that out of your mouth!”

“Am I being bad?”

“Very bad. Now put that back in your mouth.”

“Ok. As you wish.”

“Wait. Before you do that; come here.”

 

Richard obeys and comes toward me. I grab his hips and draw him even closer to me.

 

“You just can’t keep your hands off me can you?”

“Hush.”

“All I’m saying is-“

“Don’t you ever listen??”

 

I quickly lean in and crush my lips against his; taking him by surprise. He shivers a little bit as I slip my tongue in his mouth. Then I place my hands on his ass and begin squeezing it.

 

“I love it when you’re a little rough,” whispered Richard as he broke the kiss.

“Bück dich.”

 

Richard puts the gag in his mouth and stands in front of the bench. I quickly stand behind him as he slowly and seductively bends over and puts his hands on the bench.

 

“Good boy,” I said as I pulled my pants and underwear down.

 

I reach over and grab the bottle of lube off the bench. Richard carefully tosses the leash behind his back. More fun for me. I open the bottle and pour a little bit in my hand. Then I quickly apply it on myself and set the bottle back on the bench.

 

“What’s taking you so long?” whispered Richard as he quickly pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Don’t make me punish you.”

“Shutting up now.”

 

Richard quickly puts the gag back in his mouth as I grab his hips. Normally I would stretch him a little bit, but I don’t have a lot of time.

 

“Mmph!”

“Don’t rush me!”

 

Without thinking I give him a smack on the ass. I’m lucky it’s extremely noisy in here or we would be in some serious trouble right now.

 

“Mmph!”

“You want me to smack you again?”

“Mmph!”

“Ok. You asked for it.”

 

I smack him a little harder. This is really turning me on. Richard moans and starts to shiver a little bit.

 

“Mmph!”

“You like that?”

“Mmph!”

“Then how about this?”

 

I slowly enter him. Maybe I should’ve stretched him a little bit after all. Oh well. I grab the leash and begin thrusting slowly.

 

“Mmph!”

Patience!”

 

I gently tug on the leash and start thrusting harder into him. It’s not long before Richard starts begging for more.

 

“Mmph!”

“Y-You want me to do what?”

“Mmph!”

“Oh.”

 

I wrap the leash around my hand and pull on it; causing Richard to move back a little bit. He grips the bench with all his might as I pound into him mercilessly. I’m getting so close!

 

“Mmph!”

“Me too!”

“Mm-“

 

Richard stops at mid-sentence. He’s getting ready. He lets out a muffled scream and begins to release. That’s just what I needed. I let go of the leash and quickly put my hand over my mouth. I cry out and release deep within; groaning with relief.

 

“That was so much fun,” whispered Richard as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“I hope we didn’t draw any attention.”

“There would’ve been someone at the door if we were too loud.”

“I guess you’re right.”

 

I carefully pull out of him and pull my underwear and pants up. Richard stands up and takes the gag off completely. Then he sets it on the bench.

 

“Maybe we should do this more often,” I whispered as Richard turned around.

“I don’t know. I really prefer being in bed where it’s more comfortable.”

“You’re right, but it’s fun to be daring every now and then.”

“True. Now let me get dressed so we can get the hell out of here.”

 

I step around him and grab my shirt off the bench. I put it on and start putting things back in the basket.

 

“Shit!”

“What?”

“How am I going to clean this mess?! I don’t have any tissues or napkins!”

“Hmm…”

 

I look in the basket. Just as I thought. There are some tissues in here. I pull them out and hand them to Richard.

 

“Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.”

 

Richard takes the tissues and cleans the bench. Hm? He’s wearing the boots and collar. Does he intend to wear them out?

 

“See something you like?”

“Are you going to wear those out?”

“Yeah. The boots are so comfortable.”

“And the collar?”

“I’m wearing it for you.”

“You’re so sweet. Now where’s the leash?”

“I put it in the basket. Why do you ask?”

“Because I want you to wear it.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes.”

“Whatever makes you happy I guess.”

 

I pull out the leash and connect it to the collar. That’s more like it. I gently pull on it; forcing Richard to come to me.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“This.”

 

I lean in and press my lips against his. Richard moans and wraps his arms around my neck. I could make out with him all day.

 

“I love you,” said Richard as he slowly pulled away.

“And I love you. Now let’s get the hell out of here…”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my early works that I originally posted on DeviantArt on May 30, 2012. Slight change in the beginning; otherwise it's as is. Enjoy!


End file.
